


Colonel Kira's Revenge

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenges, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Reality, Revenge, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Colonel Kira thinks like a Klingon, revenge is best served coldReply to Stephen's Revenge Fic Challenge on ASCEM long ago.





	Colonel Kira's Revenge

I was sitting at my desk, happily clicking away on my keyboard, working on Kirk/Spock slash or trying to deal out dates to the Slash Advent Calendar participants when a bright light shone beside my desk and I suddenly stared into the cold eyes of Colonel Kira Nerys. 

I smiled, happily, thinking it’d be fun to talk to her, but... the glare was not of the nice variety. Can a glare ever be nice? 

“Ahem,” I said cautiously. “What can I do for you? Are you unhappy with me for not finishing Darkness?” 

“I’m unhappy with you, period. You’ve made me fuck that grey bastard one time too many!” Colonel Kira said, stepped closer to my desk and glared some more. I was beginning to get really nervous here. 

“But ... but I haven’t written any Kira/Dukat stories in *years*!” I protested. 

“Revenge is best served cold,” Colonel Kira said and smiled at me in a way that made me wonder if this was really her, and not the Intendant. But then again, I’m sure the Intendant would have thanked me for being able to bonk Dukat on a regular basis. She’s much more … reasonable when it comes to Cardassians. 

“R-r-revenge?” I stuttered and made my chair roll away a little. Bumping into the wall, I realized I’d backed myself into a corner. When Colonel Kira stepped closer, and grabbed the collar of my sweater, she lifted me from the chair. Damn, that woman is strong, I thought. 

“Yes, revenge. You have made me have sex with a man I despise far too many times,” she snarled. 

“But ... but, I always made you like it,” I protested. 

“That’s even worse. I’ll make you like this,” Kira said and suddenly we were enveloped by the transporter beam and I was suddenly standing on Deep Space Nine. It looked different somehow, but that was maybe to be expected since many of the old staff were gone. No Sisko, no Jadzia. I sniffled. No Dukat. Dukat – dead and gone and insane. Again, the sadness of what had happened to this once beloved station and its inhabitants came over me. How could they do this?! 

Kira pushed me along the corridor, out of ops and towards the bar. Uh oh. Quark was still here, I suddenly remembered. 

“Quark!” Kira snarled and the little Ferengi came running at once. His round eyes and grotesque ears seemed to glow with anticipation. 

“Is this her?” Quark said and grinned at me with his crooked teeth. “Is this my new slave?”

“Yes,” Kira said and pushed me toward the Ferengi. “Make sure she gives you oomox at least three times a day, an hour at a time! She needs to be punished for what she has done?”. 

Quark grinned and I felt my heart sink? Oomox? Slave? 

“What exactly is it that she has done?” Quark said and rubbed his hands together gleefully. 

A thought came to me then. If I told Quark he might have something on Kira ... Hmm. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Kira said. “I will skin you alive.”

The thought died a painful death and I nodded meekly. I believed her. She would skin me alive. Gloomily, I followed Quark to a back room, resigned to my fate. 

END


End file.
